The Pawn
by MyLittleBirdFlies
Summary: Gaea is rising, and on her side is one of the seven themselves. - Leo saves his mom by joining Gaea. Complete 'what if' on my part, sorry.
1. Prologue: I'll join you

**Okay, I'm about to dive into the biggest 'what if' ever here, so be prepared. Ready? Okay: What if, on the night Leo's mom died, Leo saved her by joining Gaea's side. I know, it's crazy, but give it a try, please? The first part is from The Lost Hero, but it pretty much takes a turn for the worse.**

* * *

 **Mom's workplace was at the very back of the shop. If he did wander the shop, they would keep in touch with Morse Code taps. Whenever they were ready to leave, they had to walk through the entire shop, through the break room and out to the parking lot, locking the doors behind them.**

 **That night after finishing up, they'd just gotten to the break room when his mom realized she didn't have her keys.**

 **"That's funny," She frowned. "I had them. Wait here, _mijo_. I'll only be a minute." She gave him one more smile- the last one he'd ever get- and she went back into the warehouse.**

 **She'd only been gone a few heart beats when the interior door slammed shut. The exterior door locked itself.**

 **"Mom?" Leo's heart pounded.**

 **Something heavy crashed inside the warehouse. He ran to the door, but no matter how hard he pulled or kicked, it wouldn't open. "Mom?" Frantically, he tapped a message of Morse Code on the wall: _you okay?_**

 **"She can't hear you," a voice said.**

 **Leo turned and found himself facing a strange woman. At first he thought it was Tia Callida. She was wrapped in black robes, with a veil covering her face.**

 **"Tia?" he said.**

 **The woman chuckled, a slow gentle sound, as though she were half asleep.**

 **"I am not your guardian. Merely a family resemblance."**

 **"What- what do you want? Where's my mom?"**

 **"Ah... loyal to your mother. How nice. But you see, I have children too... and I understand you will fight them someday. When they try to wake me, you will prevent them. I can not allow that."**

 **"I don't know you. I don't want to fight anybody."**

 **She muttered like a sleepwalker in a trance. "A wise choice."**

 **With a chill, Leo realized the woman was, in fact, asleep. Behind the veil, her eyes were closed.**

 **But even stranger: her clothes were not made of cloth. They were made of _earth-_ dry black dirt, churning and shifting around her. Her pale, sleeping face was barely visible behind a curtain of dust, and he had the horrible sense she had risen from the grave.**

 **If the woman was asleep, Leo wanted her to stay that way. He knew that fully awake, she would be even more terrible.**

 **"I cannot destroy you yet," the woman murmured. "The fates will not allow it. But they do not protect your mother, and they cannot stop me from breaking your spirit. Remember this night, little hero, when they ask you to oppose me."**

 **"Leave my mother alone!" Fear rose in his throat as the woman shuffled forward.**

 **She moved more like an avalanche than a person, a dark wall of earth shifting towards him.**

 **"How will you stop me?" she whispered.**

 **She walked straight through the table, the particles of her body reassembling on the other side.**

 _"I'll join you."_

* * *

 **Very short on my side, but it sets up the story. Anyways, if you'd like this story to happen, please tell me.**

 **I don't own PJO of HOO.**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	2. At the Camp

_"There are times when a well-placed pawn is more powerful than a king."_

* * *

 **Piper was annoyed.**

After her 'eventful' day at the grand canyon, and finding out one of her half-siblings was a complete tyrant, she just wanted to go home and have her father sing her an Indian lullaby.

However, she couldn't. She _felt_ like she had to stay. For Jason mostly, he _had_ just lost his memory. So she made do, settling into one of the seats at the campfire. Sitting next to one of her brothers, Micheal, she mouthed the words to the songs as Jason gave a small wave in her direction. She smiled back, glad he wasn't ignoring her.

Some part of her wanted him to remain without knowing of his past, just so that she could be with him again. But now, with her world expanded, she knew the gods were most likely not in her favor.

And her mom might want entertainment.

She slouched a bit as fewer people began singing and people began leaving for their cabins. She noticed Chiron and Annabeth having an argument, lowering their voices so none of the campers heard.

But Piper could hear, and it wasn't the best thing for her nerves.

"Chiron! You have to understand!" Annabeth whisper-shouted. "Those wind spirits, they were talking about an ambush!"

Chiron nodded. "Annabeth, I understand. However, until we have more _trained_ campers, we'll just have to trust in the strength of our barriers."

"No! Look, we have to take action! With P-Percy gone, we need to find some more demigods! Maybe find Nico, he's powerful!" Annabeth stuttered a bit, but she didn't miss a beat.

Chiron nodded. "Fine. But you'll be in charge of this. I still don't agree, but if you truly believe in this ambush... I won't stop you."

Annabeth smiled. "Chiron, I was planning on doing it anyways. Good night." She ran off.

Piper stood up and began walking away, her eyes on the son of Kronos the entire time.

* * *

The next day was a bit better, to say the least. Piper could see Jason in the training arena on her way to breakfast, and she blushed. Drew scoffed, but said nothing. Her day kinda went downhill next, as she fell flat on her face.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Annabeth helped her up. "Sorry, Piper. But we _need_ to talk." After walking to a spot in the woods next to a pile of rock, Zeus' Fist, Annabeth bit her lip.

"I think you and Jason have something to do with the ambush the storm spirits were talking about."

"What? Annabeth, we aren't traitors."

The daughter of Athena shook her head. "No, I know that. I mean that they want to ambush _because_ of you."

"Oh, that clears it up."

"Think about it. Jason shows up out of nowhere, with no memory? Maybe the ambush is to get him back."

Piper stood up. "Alright, then why aren't you talking to Jason?"

Annabeth swallowed. "Because if Jason is a traitor, I don't want to risk waking up any memories."

Piper gave a hollow laugh. "So now what? I just go along with that? Jason _might_ be a traitor?"

"I'm not asking your opinion, I just want to know if you'll help." Annabeth paused. "Besides, they might know where Percy is."

Piper looked down at her dagger. If there was an ambush, she would die in the first few seconds. She didn't even know how to properly use the thing. "Fine. We'll need to find out a bit more about their plans first."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Okay! Here is your free sample folks (they're all free)! Anyways, I know you guys who like reading The Pawn have had a long wait. Mainly because it is so hard to get inspiration, and because my Lost Hero book was being borrowed.**

 **Also, before anyone says anything about Jason and Piper being claimed, they were claimed earlier in the day (Jason and Chiron found out in the big house). It seems confusing, but I couldn't figure a way to implement that without the story being smooth.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Sadly. But I'm sure if I did own it, things would be a _whole_ lot different.**


End file.
